Juste être heureux
by Mayalin
Summary: Une envie impossible... Et si Drago décidait de prendre sa vie en main?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE : Dans cette histoire je me suis aperçue après l'avoir terminée que j'avais omis le fait que, dans le tome 2, Tom Jedusort est bien déclarer comme le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Donc pour cette histoire veuillez prendre en compte que Jedusort a juste repris l'idéologie du fondateur. Merci beaucoup.

Un jeune homme dans un fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur les flammes tremblantes sans vraiment les voir, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il en a assez, il est fatigué de porter son masque, de jouer le rôle écrit pour lui dans l'histoire de la vie, de toujours devoir écouter les adultes, de voir sa vie régie sans avoir mot à dire. Ne pouvoir choisir lui-même qui il peut fréquenter, qui il peut aimer, avec qui parler… Ne pouvoir en aucun cas choisir son camp, devoir faire la fierté de son père et devenir le meilleur pour le contenter…

- Drago, à quoi penses-tu ?

- … A ma vie… C'est pas vraiment la joie…

- Effectivement…

- J'en ai marre, Lucas. J'en ai vraiment marre ! Pourquoi je peux pas avoir le choix ? Hein ?

- On peut toujours avoir le choix, il suffirait que tu le veuilles vraiment…

- Mais je le veux…Seulement j'tiens à la vie aussi ! Si jamais je décidais de quoi que se soit tu peux être sur que dans les 24h, je fais un détour aux enfers !!

- Si tu décides de faire ça tout seul, c'est inévitable mais si tu demandes de l'aide…

- Jamais !! Il en est hors de question ! Un Malefoy ne demandera jamais de l'aide à quiconque !!

- Alors je crois que ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer un jour pouvoir faire un choix.

-… Encore une fois t'as raison… Mais jamais je n'oserais…

L'horloge de la chambre du préfet retentit 10 coups.

- Il est l'heure ma ronde. Bonne nuit Lucas.

- Merci Drago.

Le vieil homme du tableau, devenu peu à peu le confident du jeune homme, le regarda partir pensivement .Le prefet-en-chef sortit dans les couloirs et commença tranquillement à faire sa ronde. Lorsque soudain, au détour d'un couloir, un faible bruit le fit se retourner. Restant immobile quelques instants, il se dirigea vers le bruit qui venait de se répéter.

- Qui est là ?...Lumos…

Drago dirigea sa baguette vers sa droite et vit quelqu'un recroqueviller contre le mur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis…

La personne releva la tête. Drago s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un élève :

- Selenn ?

Flash back :

Le jour de la rentrée, la répartition est terminée :

- Bonjour à tous chers élèves ! J'espère que vous passerais une bonne année par mis nous ! Pour les nouveaux élèves comme pour les anciens je tiens à rappeler que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite. La liste des objets interdits est en pleine expansion et est affichée dans le bureau de monsieur Rusard où vous pouvez la consultée en permanence. Je tenais aussi à vous informer que l'école accueillera cette année des enfants à partir de 5ans qui font partie de famille d'élèves ou de professeurs et qui n'ont plus de famille à l'extérieur. Ils seront répartis eux aussi dans les maisons et je compte sur les élèves les plus anciens pour s'occuper d'eux en dehors des heures de cours.

7 jeunes enfants avaient alors été répartis :

- CHANG, Mélanie

- « GRYFFONDOR »

- COUGAR, Alexander

- « SERDAIGLE »

- FINNIGAN, Alissa

- « SERDAIGLE »

- KNIGHT, Selenn

- « SERPENTARD »

- LOOVEGOOD, Simon

- « POUFSOUFFLE »

- NOTT, Julien

- "POUFSOUFFLE"

- OLLIVANDERS, Anne

- "GRYFFONDOR"

Chaque enfant était devenu immédiatement le centre d'attention des maisons, les filles gloussants en les regardants. C'était il y a 2 mois.

Fin du flash back

- Selenn ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais dormir à cette heure-ci.

- ...Je... Je sais pas où est ma chambre...

- Mais comment t'es arrivé ici ?

- ... C'est les 2 garçons... y m'ont emmené ici...

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Expliques-toi !exigea Drago, puis voyant que le ton brusque qu'il avait employé lui avait fait peur il rajouta doucement, Et arrêtes de pleurer, s'il te plait, je vais te ramener à ta chambre dès que tu m'auras expliqué.

- Après le repas, j'ai suivit Eloïse mais elle allait trop vite. Après y'a 2 garçons qui m'ont dit qu'y z'allait me ramener mais... mais y m'ont amené ici et... y z'ont dit que j'étais une sale Serpentard et y sont partis en courant...

Les larmes continuaient de coulées sur les joues rougies de la petite fille. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers Drago, il eut une irrépressible envie et la pris contre lui. Elle passa ses petits bras derrière sa nuque et cacha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en lui parlant :

- t'inquiètes pas je te ramène dans ton lit et je punirais ceux qui t'on fait sa, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesca de la tête.

- Bien. Il faut que je finisse ma ronde alors tu dois rester avec moi. Ça te gènes pas ?

- Non.

Drago reprit sa route en pensant aux multiples supplices qu'il ferait subir aux garçons s'il les tenait. Une petite voix le tira de ses sombres réflexions :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Drago.

- Dis Drago, je suis pas une sale Serpentard, hein ?

Il rigola :

- Bien sûr que non ! Moi aussi je suis un Serpentard, les garçons t'on dit sa parce qu'ils sont jaloux que tu sois dans cette maison et pas eux. En plus je peux te dire que tu es une très jolie petite Serpentard.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui provoqua un élan de tendresse et de protection inconnu chez notre préfet. Puis il lui demanda :

- Selenn est-ce que tu te souviens des couleurs qu'il y avait sur la robe des garçons ?

- Oui, du jaune et du rouge.

Drago serra les dents, encore ses foutus Gryffondors.

_¤ Je ne les pensais pas lâches au point de s'en pendre à une gamine de 6 ans ¤_

Il arriva bientôt devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, il emmena Selenn à sa chambre. Etant la seule enfant répartie dans cette maison, elle dormait dans une petite pièce qui donnait sur la salle commune.

La chambre était bleue pâle et possédait un plafond magique qui représentait les étoiles. Des nuages se promenaient paresseusement sur les murs. Drago s'assit sur le lit et Selenn alla se mettre en pyjama dans sa petite salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle se glissa dans les draps sous le regard attendrit de Drago.

- Selenn, tu sais ici tout le monde pense que je suis un méchant garçon...

- C'est pas vrai t'es gentil ! s'écria la gamine.

Il lui fit un sourire.

- Peut-être mais sa veut dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu viennes me voir ou parler avec moi quand on est pas que tout les deux, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien ... Sinon les gens vont penser que toi aussi tu es méchante alors tu vas me promette de dire à personne que j'ai été gentil avec toi. Et que tu ne viendras pas me voir, que quand on est tout les deux, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui je te promets !

Il la borda

- Maintenant tu dors !

- Je veux un bisou !

Drago la regarda un peu étonné puis l'embrassa sur le front.

- Allez ferme les yeux maintenant... Bonne Nuit Selenn

- Bonne nuit Drago.

Il parti doucement de la chambre et retourna à ses appartements. Il ne tarda pas ce soir là et se coucha dès son retour.

Le lendemain se passa dans d'intenses réflexions pour Drago qui se dit qu'il commencerait par protéger envers et contre tout la petite fille qui lui avait fait découvrir le peu (selon lui) d'humanité vivant en lui.

Un mois et demi passa et se fut Noël ! Drago et Selenn avaient passé des journées ensembles à l'insu de tous. En dehors de ces moments Drago martyrisait toujours le monde et Selenn s'amusait à rendre folles les filles qui devaient s'occuper d'elle.

S'était les vacances, Drago avait prétexté beaucoup de devoirs et le besoin du professeur Rogue pour pouvoir rester à Poudlard. Il voulait passer Noël avec Selenn qui le lui avait demandé. Il ne restait pas grand monde dans l'école : Potter, abandonné par ses deux toutous, 2 autres Gryffondor, 4 Serdaigles, 3 Poufsouffles, Selenn et Lui, les seuls serpentards. Les autres enfants avaient été pris en charge par des élèves de leurs maisons avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore. Puisqu'ils n'étaient que 2 Serpentards, Selenn et Drago pouvaient passer tout leur temps ensemble sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre. Bien sur, ils faisaient semblant de ne pas se supporter et Selenn en profiter pour faire plein de tours aux autres élèves avec l'accord silencieux de Drago.

Le soir dans la salle commune, où Drago avait déménagé pour les vacances ils s'amusaient, parlaient et riaient. Le matin de Noël Drago ouvrit ses cadeaux : un livre de potions de son parrain, une lettre et de l'argent de son père et une nouvelle cape d'hiver de sa mère.

- Drago ?

Il se tourna vers Selenn.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi !

Il prit le dessin qu'elle lui tendait : il le représentait tenait la main de la petite fille devant un château. Il fut ému et prit Selenn sur ses genoux pour lui faire un gros bisou.

- Merci ma puce ! Il est très joli ! Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Tiens.

Elle prit le paquet dont elle déchira sans plus de considération le papier cadeau. Elle ouvrit la boîte et trouva un collier avec une petite fée.

- Ouah ! Elle est belle !!

- Tournes-toi je vais te l'accroché. Voilà, en plus la fée est magique. Si tu as des problèmes, tu la serre très fort dans ta main et tu penses à moi. Je viendrai aussi vite que je pourrais.

- Merci !

Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra fort contre elle. Il passa ses bras autour de la petite fille. Ils passèrent la journée tous les 2 dans leur salle commune. Peu de temps après ils allèrent manger le repas de Noël avec tous les autres. Ce fut un des rares repas où il n'y eut aucune distinction de maison. Chacun avait été placé autour de la grande table mélangeant élèves et professeurs. Drago se retrouva à côté de Potter et face à Selenn.

_¤ Sûr que c'est la faute du vieux fou !! C'est encore un de ces plans tordus... !! Oh pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi !! ¤_

Allez petite review!! J'ai fini cette histoire ne tient qu'à vous d'avoir la suite rapidement!! Dites moi votre avis!!

Biz Maya


	2. Chapter 2

Hey tout le monde!

Je rajoute juste le disclaimer que j'avais oublier sur l'autre chapitre: Tous les personnages, lieux et l'histoire fondamentale appartiennent à JK Rowling seul le personnage de Selenn est née de mon esprit tortueux.

Merci à mon unique revieweuse Feasie: Merci bien le compliment me touche! J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose qui n'avait pas encore était tenté c'est assez difficile vu le nombre d'histoires qui courent mais j'ai voulu faire et voilà. J'avoue être assez fière de moi... C'est vrai Selenn est un prénom que j'ai toujours aimé et je pense qu'il me poursuivra longtemps... Merci pour ta review en espérant que la suite va te plaire.

Biz MAYA

* * *

Il avait l'air si désespéré que Selenn ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pour toute réponse il lui tira la langue. Lorsque le repas fut entamé Potter et Lui commencèrent une joute verbale qui faisait rire tout le monde. Soudain alors qu'il était entrain de répondre à Harry, une tête apparue entre eux, par-dessous la table.

- Selenn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle approcha sa tête de l'oreille de Drago :

- Je peux monter sur tes genoux ?

- Selenn... Tu sais très bien que...

Il avisa les yeux de cocker de la gamine et soupira :

-... Viens là ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à résister quand tu fais ces yeux là ?

Tout en maugréant il prit Selenn sur ses genoux sous les yeux ébahit de Potter.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

- Hein ? Euh ... Bah rien mais tu sais que tu viens de prendre une petite fille sur tes genoux Malefoy ?

- Ce n'est pas une petite fille mais un verracrasse !!

Selenn le frappa.

- T'es méchant !!

- Ouille, tu m'as fait mal, je vais mourir...

Et il s'affala sur la table. Selenn le secoua.

- Dis, t'es mort ?

- Oui alors arrête de me secouer comme ça tu me donnes mal à la tête.

- Mais faut pas que tu meures, tu m'as pas encore acheté les bonbons que tu m'avais promis !!

A ces mots Harry Potter explosa de rire après être resté bouche bée depuis le début de la scène.

- Bah elle perd pas le nord la petite !

- Ca je te le fais pas dire !

Et puisque Selenn continuait à le secoué il se releva.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je suis pas mort, je mourrais après t'avoir acheté tes bonbons, ça te vas ?

- Oui !!

- Dis tout de suite que tu veux plus me voir !

- J'ai pas dit ça ! Et pis, moi je veux pas que tu me laisse toute seule parce qu'après les méchants garçons y vont encore me perdre et je retrouverais pas ma chambre...

Il la regarda, attendrit :

- T'inquiètes pas ! Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule ma puce et je t'ais déjà dit que je punirais les garçons qui t'on fait ça...

Elle se colla contre lui en le serrant dans ses petits bras.

-Je t'aime Dray .

Il lui fit un bisou sur le haut de la tête.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce.

Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, lorsque Drago se souvint qu'ils étaient dans la grande Salle. Il fit un tour d'horizon avec des yeux noirs puis souffla : personne n'avait rien vu... Il releva la tête et croisa le regard amusé de Potter... Sauf son pire ennemi.

¤ Et merde !!¤

- Potter , si tu racontes quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la scène qui vient de se passer, je saurais que c'est toi et tu en subiras les conséquences !! Est-ce clair ?

- Je n'irais pas ternir ta réputation de super méchant en racontant partout que tu n'arrives pas à résister aux beaux yeux d'une gamine de 6 ans. Ça ternirait mon image de super gentil, et puis contre qui je me battrais ?

-... Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Harry baissa les yeux en sentant qu'on lui tirait la manche.

- Dis, c'est vrai que j'ai de beaux yeux ?

Restant interdit 2 secondes, Harry et Drago explosèrent de rire... Provoquant ainsi un arrêt cardiaque au professeur Rogue qui les regardait à cet instant là et qui s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille, Ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité des 2 garçons.

Dumbledore, assit près du pauvre professeur, lui tapa dans le dos :

- Allons, allons, respirer !!

La fin de soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, finalement le miracle de Noël devait exister car Harry, Drago et Selenn passèrent la fin de soirée à rire ensemble.

Le lendemain lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, tout était redevenu comme avant, ils échangèrent quelques piques. A part le sourire en coin qu'ils avaient rien ne laisser deviner qu'ils avaient passé la soirée de la veille ensemble.

La reprise des cours marqua la nouvelle année, tous les élèves étaient revenus, certains encore en deuils des attaques effectuées pas Voldemort pendant les vacances.

Un moi passa au rythme des nouvelles de l'extérieur, des attaques. On voyait rarement Potter sans ses deux acolytes et ses yeux étaient devenus plus que sérieux. Drago quand à lui, n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de son père, ni de son intronisation de mangemort. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas alors il profitait le plus possible de Selenn, la seule avec qui il pouvait enlever ce masque froid.

La saint-valentin était passée depuis une semaine lorsque Drago, assit dans sa chambre de préfet, reçut l'appel de la Fée de Selenn. Il se précipita dans les couloirs, courant, se laissant guidé par l'appel, sans ce soucier aucunement de tous les élèves qu'il croisait et qui le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Il passa en trombe devant le trio d'or sans même les voir.

- Il est fou ? demanda un Ron ébahit

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il est inquiet, fit remarquer Hermione.

Harry, lui, regardait l'endroit où Drago avait disparut, les sourcils froncés.

- ... La seule chose qui peut le faire perdre le contrôle à ce point c'est... Oh putain ! Selenn !

Et il planta là ses amis qui n'y comprenaient plus rien pour partir à la suite de Drago. Celui-ci continuait de courir, lorsqu'il aperçut Selenn avec devant elle 7 élèves bien plus âgés.

- Selenn !!

Alerter par son cri, les élèves se retournèrent vers lui, il n'y fit pas attention et se précicpita sur la petite fille recroquevillée au pied du mur.

- Selenn ! Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce qu'ils t'on fait du mal ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non...

- On a pas eu le temps ! Bien dommage d'ailleurs... fit l'un des garçons les entourant.

- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? On s'inquiète pour une morveuse ? Ricana un autre.

Drago se tourna lentement vers eux, ses yeux gris prenant une teinte orageuse.

- Oui je m'inquiète pour elle, mais là ça serait plutôt à vous de vous inquiété !

Il sorti sa baguette et se mit entre Selenn et ses assaillants.

- On veut jouer au héros ? se moqua le premier.

Ils sortirent eux aussi leurs baguettes, Drago lança son premier « stupefix» et l'un de ses adversaires tomba à terre. Il se protégea de 3 stupefix et reçut un « impedimenta ». L'un des garçons s'avança :

- Tu n'es qu'un Serpentard tu dois connaître ça... « Endoloris » !

Drago serra les dents quelques instants avant de se mettre à hurler. Certes le sort n'égalait en rien la puissance de ceux de son père mais il était déjà fatigué... La douleur lui traversait le corps depuis plusieurs secondes lorsqu'un « Experlliarmus » rageux retentit. Un garçon s'écrasa contre un mur et Drago sentit le sort s'arreter tandis qu'une voix furieuse se mettait à crier :

- Non mais vous êtes malade ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ??

Essayant de reprendre sa respiration, Drago releva la tête et vit devant lui Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs tellement il était furieux. Le Serpentard, tentant de ne pas grimacer de douleur, se retourna :

- Selenn, est-ce que ça va ?

La petite fille se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant :

- Dray...

- Chut... C'est fini ma puce.

Il la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux pour la calmer. Harry s'approcha d'eux.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Selenn tu n'as rien ?

- Nan...

- Malefoy ?

- C'est bon ça va...

Il ne put retenir une grimace alors qu'il bougeait le bras.

- Malefoy, tu te lèves on va à l'infirmerie !!

- Non, c'est bon je te dis !!

- Putain, dis pas ça tu viens de recevoir un doloris alors bouges-toi !! Tu te tais et tu me suis !!

Voyant le regard furieux de Potter, Drago décida pour une fois de ne pas le contrarier.

-... Okay.

Il se leva, Selenn toujours dans les bras. Il remarqua au passage Weasley et Granger qui gardaient ceux qui avaient attaqué Selenn. Harry, voyant son regard, lui dit :

- Ils les surveillent. Seamus est parti chercher les professeurs. Ils seront punis.

Drago acquiesca et le suivit sans plus d'histoire. Le chemin lui parut une éternité, le poids de Selenn sur ses bras engourdis le blessait mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait lâché la petite fille. Cependant ce fut avec soulagement qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle sur un lit blanc de l'infirmerie, sous les hauts cris de Pompom.

- Merlin ! Mais que c'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes encore battus ?

- Non, Selenn a été attaquée ... Dit Drago.

- Merlin tout puissant !! Viens ma petite...

- Et Malefoy c'est pris un endoloris. Coupa Harry

-QUOI ??

- Roh, Potter t'aurais pas pu te la fermer ??

Harry lui fit un grand sourire ironique.

- De toute façon ce n'est pas grave. Occupez-vous d'abord de Selenn. Je peux attendre 10 minutes.

Pompom s'affaira donc autour de Selenn, la mettant dans un lit avec une potion calmante qui fit peu à peu cesser les pleurs de l'enfant. Puis elle s'attaqua à Drago sous l'œil attentif de Harry qui s'était assit près de la gamine sur le lit d'à côté.

- Allongez-vous.

Drago s'exécuta non sans grogner. Pomfrey lança un sort pour voir l'état général de son patient.

- Vous passerez la nuit et la journée de demain ici...

- Quoi ?! Il en est hors de question ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Des blessures antérieures se sont rouvertes, il est hors de question que vous quittiez cette salle avant demain soir. Je ne vous demande pas où vous les avez eu ni qui vous les a faites alors ne protester pas.

Drago se renfrogna tandis qu'il se rallongeait.

- Bien tenez, buvez ça et ça pour dormir.

Elle posa un gobelet sur la table de nuit et le força à avaler une potion rose qui fumait puis partie dans son bureau laissant la pièce dans le silence. Drago fixait le plafond, le visage fermé tandis qu'Harry le regardait. Soudain Selenn se mit à parler dans son sommeil :

- Dray... Non je veux pas... DRAY !!

Puis elle se mit à pleurer. Sans un mot, Harry prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la mis aux côté de Drago. La petite Serpentarde se colla contre le blond et se calma aussitôt sous le regard tendre des 2 jeunes hommes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

Drago le regarda sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu l'as prit sous ton aile ? C'est vrai tu es le prince des Serpentards, le mec le plus froid que je connaisse...Alors pourquoi tu as choisit de la protégée ?

Le blond baisa les yeux sur la tête aux cheveux noirs qui reposait sur son cœur, puis il sourit.

- Parce qu'elle est tout ce que je ne serais jamais. Elle a le choix de son futur, mais elle n'y arrivera pas seule pour le moment. Alors je l'y aide de mon mieux, je n'ai jamais eut le choix alors je me suis juré qu'elle, elle aurait le choix. Elle sera... la bonne action de ma vie.

- Tu ne veux pas hein ? murmura Harry et voyant l'air perdu de Drago il ajouta, devenir mangemort et le servir.

- Non, mais je n'ais pas vraiment le choix.

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Demande de l'aide.

- JAMAIS !! JE MMmmph...

- Tais-toi tu vas la réveillée !

Vif, Harry avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Drago.

- Je suis un Malefoy ! Un Malefoy ne demande jamais d'aide ! JAMAIS !! Chuchota furieusement Drago dès qu'il fut libérer.

Harry le regarda longuement, le visage neutre.

- Alors t'es foutu. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas doué mais seul tu n'y arriveras pas... Dumbledore pourrait t'aider mais pas contre ta volonté. Mets ton orgueil de côté et pense aux autres... Elle a besoin de toi, pas seulement aujourd'hui, demain aussi et tous les jours qui vont suivre. Elle t'as pris pour exemple, et toi tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'aller foutre ta vie en l'air, bel exemple... Sois fort pour une fois, fais un choix dans ta putain de vie, choisis ta voie... Elle a besoin de toi... et moi aussi je crois...

Si la tirade de Harry était montée crescendo, les derniers mots avaient étés chuchoter et Drago se demandait s'il ne les avait pas rêver.

- Potter, qu'est-ce...

- MR Potter !! Vous êtes encore là ? Dehors !! C'est une infirmerie ici, pas un salon de thé !!

Harry se dépêcha d'obéir (pour une fois) au Dragon qui servait d'infirmière à Poudlard.

- Attends ! Potter, reviens ici !! J'ai pas tout compris ! POTTER !!

- Mr Malefoy calmez-vous tout de suite !

- Dray pourquoi tu cris sur 'Ry ? T'es fâché ?

- C'est rien ma puce, et non je ne suis pas fâché. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Rendors-toi ma belle.

Selenn se recala contre lui et se rendormit bien vite. Drago fut bien obliger de prendre sa potion de sommeil s'il ne voulait pas finir comme déjeuné pour dragon. Il s'endormit peu à peu, une phrase tournant en boucle dans sa tête « Elle a besoin de toi...et moi aussi je crois... moi aussi »

Bien j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu laisser une review pour me donner votre avis!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey tout le monde encore une fois: les personnages et l'histoire originelle ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à JK Rowling... Malheureusement...

Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette histoire qui en contient 7, épilogue inclu.

Maintenant les réponses au review des anonymes:

Vera: Merci pour ta review sa fait toujours plaisir!! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture!!

Feasie: Hey! Toujours là ? l'histoire ne doit pas être si mauvaise alors... C'est vrai qu'un Endoloris c'est un peu gros mais il ma fallait un élément qui explique l'inquiétude à venir de Harry donc... Et ne t'inquiète pas je pense avoir résolu le problème des sanctions tu le verras dans le chapitre suivant. Tu pourras toujours me dire ce que tu en pense à l'avenir les reviews constructives sont très importantes pour les prochaines histoires.. Voilà...

Bon bah bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

Il était dans un couloir et leur dispute journalière n'avait pas la même tête que d'habitude :

- Snobinard !

- Balafré !

- j't'emmerde la fouine !

- Quoi ?! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !!

Le visage d'Harry changea et devint triste.

- J'ai besoin de toi Dray...

¤ Il quoi ? Oh putain il a quand même pas dit ça ? ¤

_-Dray !!_

¤ L'a une voix bizarre aujourd'hui saint Potter et depuis quand il m'appelle comme ça lui ? ¤

- DRAY !!

- Hein ? Quoi ?... Selenn, Mais...

Drago je ta un coup d'œil autour de lui et retomba en soufflant sur son oreiller. Il était à l'infirmerie tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve... Enfin presque tout.

- Pompom, elle a dit que je dois pas rester ici aujourd'hui, mais moi je veux pas te laisser seul !! Et en plus je sais pas avec qui je vais rester.

-... Selenn, donne-moi un parchemin et la plume qu'il y a dans mon sac, s'il te plait.

Après avoir fouillé pendant 10 minutes, elle revint triomphante avec les objets demandés. Drago s'installa et écrivit un bref mot. Puis il appela Pomfrey.

- Oui ?

- Vu que vous ne voulez pas de Selenn ici et que je ne dois pas quitter ce lit, vous pouvez l'amener à Potter et lui donné ceci ? Merci.

Il avait accompagné toute sa phrase d'un joli sourire ironique. L'infirmière grommela un peu mais elle savait que c'était la seule solution pour que la petite fille laisse son patient tranquille. Elle prit le parchemin qu'il lui tendait et, après que Drago ait fait la recommandation d'être sage et un dernier bisou à la gamine, elle put prendre la main de Selenn et partit dans les couloirs laissant derrière elle un Drago pensif et fatigué.

Peu de temps après, elle arriva devant la salle de métamorphose où les Serpentards et les Gryffondors attendaient le début du cours.

- Mr Potter !

L'interpellé se détourna de sa conversation avec Ron et Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Tenez Mr Malefoy m'a donné ça pour vous !

Elle fourra la main de Selenn dans celle d'Harry ainsi que la lettre et tourna les talons pour retourner dans son antre.

- Heu...

- Dis 'Ry, pourquoi elle est fâchée Pompom ?

- Aucune idée Selenn !

Il ouvrit la lettre et vit une écriture fine :

« Potter,

Je te confis Selenn pour aujourd'hui, les Serpentards ne s'en occupe jamais, alors que toi tu feras attention à elle (en tout cas j'espère pour toi !!)

D.A. Malefoy

P.S : S'il lui manque un cheveu ce soir, je te tue c'est clair ? »

Harry eut un sourire. £ Il a pas changer, mais qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy serait du style papa poule ?£ Cette image mentale le fit exploser de rire. Hermione et Ron, qui le regardaient bizarrement depuis que Malefoy avait été citer, se concertèrent du regard interloquer. Puis Ron demanda :

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Malefoy ?

- Il me confit Selenn pour la journée. Il doit rester à l'infirmerie.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi c'est ç toi qu'il te la confie et pas aux Serpentards ?

- Je me le demande aussi, fit Pansy Parkinson.

- En fait c'est parce que je m'entends bien avec Selenn. N'est-ce pas ma puce ?

- Oui Ryry !

Hermione regarda Harry pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci lui fit un sourire crispé.Lorsqu'ils furent installé en cours, après avoir expliqué la situation au professeur MC Gonagall, Hermione se pencha vers son meilleur ami ( l'autre étant monté au stade de petit-ami) :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demanda Harry, un air très innocent plaqué sur le visage.

- Quelles sont les vraies raisons ?

- Bah il leur fait as confiance alors il ne veut pas leur confier sa petite protégée.

La jeune femme braqua des yeux clairvoyants dans ceux de Harry.

- C'est donc qu'il te fait confiance. Pourquoi ?

- … Peut-être parce qu'au repas de Noël on s'est bien amusé tous les 3 avec la petite. Ou alors à cause d'hier avec l'histoire de Selenn ou encore à cause de la discussion qu'on a eu ensemble hier soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me fait confiance…

- Je ne savais pas tout ça… Tu as l'air content qu'il te fasse confiance en tout cas…

- Oui, parce que ça veut dire qu'il réfléchira à ce que je lui ai dit hier…

- Mr Potter! Miss Granger! Cessez de discuter!!

La journée passa tranquillement, Harry et Selenn s'amusant dès qu'ils pouvaient devant les yeux aiguisés d'Hermione qui cherchait à comprendre les dernières paroles de son ami.

Dernière heure : Potion. Harry avait appréhendé cette heure toute la journée. Comment réagirait Rogue au fait que se soit lui qui ait la responsabilité de Selenn et pas les Serpentards. Finalement, le cours se passa comme les autres : Rogue s'acharna sur Harry, Ron et Neville mais ne dit rien au sujet de la présence de Selenn. Il avait dût recevoir des ordres du directeur. A la sonnerie, Harry se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires mais au moment de sortir Selenn refusa.

- Mais tu vas pas rester là toute la journée.

- Je veux aller voir le monsieuuuh !!

- Mais…

- S'il te plait !!

Les yeux de chien battu qui accompagnait cette demande le firent craquer.

- D'accord mais je te préviens tout de suite qu'il est méchant et qu'il cri tout les temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Et elle s'élança vers le bureau.

£ Je disais de Drago à Noël mais je suis pas mieux… Personne ne peut refuser ce qu'elle demande lorsqu'elle fait ces yeux là !! £ pensa Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

Severus rangeait des papiers lorsqu'il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa robe.

- Dis Monsieur pourquoi t'es triste ?

- …

Le professeur de potion avait de grands yeux et resta sans voix un instant. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Potter qui lui fit signe qu'il n'y comprenait rien non plus.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je ne suis pas triste.

- Si, ton aura est grise. C'est la couleur des gens tristes.

- Mon aura ?!

-…Euh Monsieur ? C'est quoi une aura ?

- Votre manque de culture général m'étonnera toujours Potter !

Harry grimaça .

- Chaque sorcier possède une aura qui définit sa nature profonde. La couleur du bord de cette aura informe sur l'état d'esprit de la personne, l'épaisseur montre puissance de la personne et la couleur reflète la nature de l'aura : Terre, Eau, Air, Feu ou Combat. Chacun à sa couleur. Quelqu'un qui a une aura de feu sera plus à l'aise avec les sorts de cette nature et aura un tempérament fort, agira d'abord et réfléchira après, un peu comme vous Potter.

- Oui, elle est rouge celle à 'Ry mais y'a une tête de Lion dedans, celle de Dray elle est verte et c'est un Serpent.

- Un Lion et un Serpent ?? Mais… ça voudrait dire que….

Il regarda d'un œil nouveau Harry qui lui n'y comprenait toujours rien.

- Je sais, je suis très con mais ça fait quoi qu'il y ait des animaux ?

- Les seuls possédants des animaux comme vous dites, font partis de la lignée des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je… Je suis un descendant de… de Godric Gryffondor et Drago celui de Serpentard ? …Mais je croyais que c'était Voldemort ?

- C'est ce que crois la plupart des gens mais Voldemort a seulement repris ses idéaux, enfin c'est ce qu'il dit personnellement je pense que Salazar Serpentard n'était pas si extrémiste.

Les 2 hommes (ou presque homme pour Harry ( bah quoi l'a pas encore de poil au menton le p'tit)) partirent dans les pensées.

- Dis Monsieur pourquoi t'es triste ?

Selenn les ramena rapidement sur terre.

- Eh bien je ne suis pas triste… C'est un peu plus compliquer que ça en fait… Ne t'inquiètes pas…

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit un sourire, un vrai de vrai, éclairer le visage de son professeur.

£ Waouh ! L'es canon quand il sourit, moins que Drago certes, mais mignon quand même… OH MERLIN !! J'ai pas vraiment penser ça, hein ?! £

Il sorti de sa supplication lorsque la main de Selenn se glissa dans la sienne.

- Dis, on rentre ?

- Pas de problème, on y va ma Puce…

£ Avant qu'il ne me vienne d'autres idées bizarres…£ (Nda : P'tit clin d'œil ma MéloLiloutte)

Et sur un dernier hochement de tête, Harry et Selenn se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor. Le jeune homme déposa ses affaires et ils jouèrent un peu avant que Selenn ne veuille voir Drago. Devant l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et Mc Gonagall en grande discussion avec Mme Pomfrey.

* * *

Bon bah voilà Laissez vos avis Bisoux à la prochaine!!

Maya


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espères ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre... Voici un nouveau chapitre( il en reste 2 et l'épilogue) Je pense en reposter un mercredi et ensuite je pars en vacance donc pas avant une semaine.

Pour le disclaimer aller voir les chapitres d'avant. Maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture!!

* * *

Devant l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et Mc Gonagall en grande discussion avec Mme Pomfrey.

- Jamais je n'aurais penser voir ça un jour : Un impardonable sur un élève… Fit Mc Gonagall

- C'est un acte grave, l'élève ayant pratiqué ce sort sera jugé et renvoyé comme les 6 autres, annonça Dumbledore

- Et Drago, comment va-t'il ?

- Il va bien mais le doloris a rouvert d'anciennes blessures je ne sais pas qui les lui a faites mais je penche fortement pour son père…

- ça ne m'étonnerais pas plus que ça… Lucius fait payer cher ses erreurs à Drago.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec lui. Drago se dit prêt à devenir espion ou à quitter ses parents s'il est aidé et s'il peut avoir la garde de Selenn.

Les 3 autres réfléchirent à ces paroles tandis que Harry souriait.

- … Cette petite l'a changé… remarqua Mc Gonagall

- Oui, grâce à elle et à Harry il a prit conscience qu'il pouvait faire ses propres choix.

- Potter ?! S'exclama Rogue

- C'est une discussion avec Harry qui l'a fait prendre sa décision, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

- C'est la deuxième action de Potter qui me surprend aujourd'hui, fit remarquer pensivement le professeur de potions

- Comment cela ?

- A la fin de mon cour la petite Selenn est venue me voir. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle voyait les auras.

- Pardon ? Mais cela est extrêmement rare de les voir naturellement.

- Je le sais mais elle m'a apprit que Potter et Drago étaient les descendants de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, fit Dumbledore, mais je n'avais aucune preuve de la véracité de mes dires. Les archives des Potter ont disparus dans l'explosion de la maison et celles des Malefoy sont hors de portées.

Selenn se manifesta en tirant sur la main d'Harry. Elle avait patienté en silence à la demande du jeune homme, mais elle voulait voir Drago. Harry fit donc intentionnellement du bruit et s'avança, suivit de la petite fille. Les professeurs tournèrent la tête vers eux. Selenn leur fit un coucou de la main et Harry leur fit un sourire avant de rentré dans l'infirmerie.

- DRAY !

Selenn couru jusqu'au lit de Drago puis fit des yeux de chien battu à Harry lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était trop petite pour monter sur le lit. Harry poussa un soupir et monta la gamine sur le lit.

- Coucou ma puce, fit doucement Drago, alors ça a été la journée ?

- Ouais c'était cool ! J'aime bien quand Harry il a changé son stylo en doudou pour moi, et pis les potions c'était rigolo aussi !!

- Rigolo… Les potions ? T'es sûre de toi ?

- Ouais en plus le monsieur il est gentil !

- Alors c'est sûr c'était pas potion…

- Si si. Elle a voulut aller parler à Rogue à la fin de l'heure, intervint Harry. Et j'ai apprit deux choses : Rogue sait sourire, même qu'il est pas mal quand il sourit, rajouta-t'il pour lui-même, et que toi et moi on est les descendants de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? T'es sûr de toi ? Parce que sinon ça veut dire que je suis de la famille du Lord et ça ne me réjouit pas du tout !

- Voldemort n'est pas un descendant de Serpentard, il a juste reprit l'idéologie, soit disant.

- Je vois… Et mais attends t'as dit que mon parrain était pas mal ??

Harry se mit à rougir en se maudissant. £ toi et ta maladie de parler tout haut putain ?!! £

- Euh… attends. Ton parrain ?! Rogue est ton parrain ?

- Oui mais t'as donc bien dit qu'il était pas mal.

- Euh… Non pas du tout ! ( coup d'œil à Drago) Oui bon d'accord je l'ai dit et alors ? … Tu vas pas lui dire hein ?!

Drago explosa de rire à la tête catastrophée d'Harry.

- T'inquiètes pas… Mais dis moi, ça veut dire que tu préfères les garçons ?

- … J'ai jamais dit ça, en fait j'en sais rien du tout… Je trouve juste certains mecs mignons, c'est tout…

Les deux partirent dans leurs pensées, alors que Selenn s'était endormie contre Drago. Un sourire en coin apparut d'ailleurs sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

- Et moi tu me trouves mignon ?

Harry atteint instantanément des nuances de rouge insoupçonné et grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. Drago ne comprit que quelques mots. « ...espèce de serpentard... Questions cons... devrait être interdit ! » Il se mit à rire.

- T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis !

- Ouais bah ça va hein !!

Les garçons discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas où Drago fut libéré par Pomfrey. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, Selenn dans les bras du blond. Ils étaient tellement dans leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le silence qui de fit quand ils firent leur apparition et s'assirent au bout de la table des Gryffondors. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron appela Harry qu'ils se rendirent compte d'où ils étaient.

- Euh... Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, l'autre fouine ?

Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de fusiller Ron du regard pour avoir appelé Drago ainsi. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et eu un grand sourire qui s'agrandi lorsqu'Harry se mit à parler.

- Arrête de l'appelé comme ça !

- Bah tu veux que je l'appelle comment ? Malefoy ?

- Bah ça serait déjà mieux...

Ron en resta bouche bée... Deux secondes...

- Mais... Malefoy !! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? L'es sous impérium c'est ça ?

- Dis Dray pourquoi il cri le monsieur tout rouge ? Pourquoi il est en colère ?

- Il est en colère parce que je parle à Harry.

- Pourquoi tu dois pas parler à 'Ry ?

- Parce que je suis un méchant garçon. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit la première fois. Et puis lui c'est un copain à Harry donc il ne veut pas que je fasse du mal à Harry.

- Ahhhh d'accord... Mais t'es gentil alors tu vas pas faire de mal à 'Ry, hein ?

- Non, mais je t'avais pas demandé de ne pas dire que j'étais gentil ?

- Ouupss !

Elle plaque ses mains sur sa bouche puis fait un grand sourire à Drago. Harry, lui, explosa de rire suivit de près pas Drago qui ne out se retenir plus longtemps. Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche grande ouverte... enfin bref il était super étonné. Hermione analysait ce qu'elle voyait.

€ Mon meilleur ami et mon pire ennemi rient ensembles.

Je sais que :-Drago fait confiance à Harry

-Harry défend Drago

-Harry part souvent dans ses pensées pendant les cours

Conclusion : Harry semble s'entendre très bien avec Drago et ne supporte pas qu'on l'insulte.

Déduction : Harry apprécie beaucoup Drago, la question est : Jusqu'à quel point ? €

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Harry l'aperçut.

- Mione, C'est quoi ce sourire parfaitement serpentard sur tes lèvres ?

- Moi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Cet air innocent ne te va pas du tout.

Elle lui tira la langue et se remit à manger. Ron était toujours halluciné.

-Mais Mione tu dis rien ? Malefoy se pointe à notre table, tape la discute avec Harry, rigole avec et toi… Tu dis rien ?!

- Que veux tu que je dise ? De plus Harry est grand. Il sait ce qu'il fait et il sait se défendre, nan ?

Et elle se remit à lire la gazette du jour.

- Mais…Mais… Pfff…

Et Ron se mit à bouder. Harry, lui, se remit à parler avec Drago tandis que Selenn se jetait sur les céréales. Ils se mirent à parler de quidditch et furent rejoins peu après par Ron qui, bien que froidement, adressait la parole à Drago.

Arriva bientôt fin Mars, plus d'un mois était passé depuis leur première discussion et désormais Harry, Drago, Selenn, Ron et Hermione était très souvent ensemble. Selenn avait les garçons à ses pieds, seule Hermione résistait à ses caprices arguant que c'était mauvais de lui céder toujours tout. Drago s'était excusé pour toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait dit et s'entendait très bien avec les 2 autres membres du trio d'or. Harry, quand à lui, était perdu dans ses sentiments pour Drago, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Hermione le remarqua et lui fit comprendre qu'il était amoureux, fait que Harry nia avec force. « C'est un mec, je ne peux pas être amoureux… Et puis c'est seulement un très bon pote ! »

Les vacances d'avril séparèrent nos nouveaux amis : Drago n'avait put refuser une nouvelle fois de retourner au manoir encore une fois, Ron était rentré au Terrier voir Charlie, revenu pour peu de temps et Hermione était rentrée chez elle. Harry se retrouva seul avec Selenn. Ils passèrent les vacances à jouer, parler, rire… Le jour du retour ils se mirent aux portes du château pour accueillir les 3 autres. Mais seul Ron et Hermione arrivèrent.

- Mais où est Drago ?

- Nous ne l'avons pas vu dans le train, il arrive peut-être par un autre moyen ? fit Hermione.

- …J'espère, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… répondit Harry

Ron les entraina dans la grande Salle pour le repas. Harry s'occupa plus de faire manger Selenn, que de se nourrir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, son cœur lui criait que quelque chose était arrivé. Il passa un début de nuit agitée et finit par redescendre dans la salle commune pour se diriger vers le portrait menant à la chambre de Selenn qui avait été installé pendant les vacances.

Il s'assit au bout du lit de la fillette et finit par s'endormir un album photo dans les mains. Celui-ci glissa révélant une photo où l'on voyait Selenn sur les épaules de Drago, observé par Harry. Selenn et Drago riaient aux éclats faisant quelques coucou tandis que Harry souriait de leurs bêtises en les observant.

Une main silencieuse ramassa l'album et le reposa sur le lit, reborda Selenn et couvrit Harry avant de sortir, fermant la porte sur son passé.

Et voilà... Une page se tourne dans l'histoire... Laissez une review!! Bisous MAya


	5. Chapter 5

Bien le bonjour tout le monde!! Voilà le nouveau chapitre désolée de ne pas l'avoir poster mercredi dernier comme je le voulais mais j'ai eu moins de temps que prévu pour faire tout ce que je devais... Tout d'abord les réponses au reviews:

**MAYA**: Hey! Une compatriote de pseudo! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu, quand à répondre à ta question ça gâcherait toute la surprise de la chose... Lis la suite tu auras rapidement ta réponse... Bonne lecture!!

**HERMONI**: Merci!! Dray, Selenn et Harry forment il est vrai un trio que j'apprécie tout particulièrement... La seule chose c'est que je n'ai pas voulu volontairement developper l'histoire de Selenn parce que j'aurais été capable de partir dans un délire ou de voir beaucoup trop grand et de laisser tomber la suite donc j'ai préféré oublier de trop developper ce perso.. Mais ça pourrait être une idée pour une séquelle.. Reste à voir!! Voilà je te laisse lire la suite! Bonne lecture!

Voilà j'espère n'avoir oublier personne! Je vous poste la suite bonne lecture et continuer à me laisser vos avis ça fait toujours très plaisir!! Allez faire un petit tour à la fin suite à une demande un petit sondage pour voir votre avis...

Gros kiss

Mayalin

- Alors le balafré, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Pas de crise cette nuit ? Pas d'évanouissement, rien ? Comme c'est dommage !

Comme à chaque fois, Harry sentit son cœur se briser.

- Malefoy, toujours là ? Pas encore parti te planquer dans les jupes de ton maître ?

Comme à chaque fois, il devait s'obliger à répondre aux attaques de Drago. Le jour de la reprise des cours avait été le dernier heureux pour Harry. Il avait retrouvé l'ancien Malefoy, méchant, haïssant les gryffondors. Selenn n'avait pas compris la réaction violente de celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère lorsqu'elle avait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il l'avait repoussée et traitée de morveuse, lui hurlant de dégagé. La petite était allée se réfugier dans les bras d'un Harry anéantit.

Il n'avait pas sourit depuis ce jour, seule Selenn y avait droit en de rare occasions. De plus Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus présent. Harry avait décidé de s'entrainer en dehors des cours supplémentaires que lui donnait ses professeurs. Il n'en avait parlé à personne et profitait de la nuit pour augmenter sa magie, s'entrainer à la magie ancienne et la magie sans baguette. Il dormait au maximum 2 heures par nuit, abusant des potions de remise en forme qu'il avait achetée au noir.

Il restait une semaine de cours lorsqu'Harry croisa Malefoy dans un couloir. Celui-ci paraissait nerveux et n'arrivait plus à rester impassible. Le froissement au cœur désormais familier à Harry se fit sentir mais il n'en laissa rien voir et pour une fois Malefoy ne dit rien et passa en silence à ses côtés. Harry en fut étonné mais oublia rapidement, se dirigeant vers son cours.

Ce fut à midi que Dumbledore l'annonça : Voldemort allait attaquer Poudlard le soir même. Il y eut tout d'abord le silence puis cris et pleurs retentirent avant que Dumbledore ne demande à nouveau le silence.

- Les élèves jusqu'à la 5eme année veuillez regagner vos dortoirs !

Les 7 enfants furent emmenés aussi. Lorsque les plus jeunes eurent disparut dans les couloirs, le directeur reprit la parole en regardant chacun attentivement :

- J'ai décidé de vous permettre de défendre vos vies lors de cette bataille mais avant de vous en parler plus en détails, je voudrais que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas se battre retournent dans leurs salles communes et s'occupe des plus jeunes.

Les élèves se regardèrent puis quelques uns se levèrent suivit par d'autres. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les 7ème années de Gryffondor et Serpentard et quelques uns de leurs camarades Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle. Des 6ème années il restait Ginny et 5 élèves de Gryffondor, 4 Serpentard, 3 Serdaigle et 2 Pouffsoufle.

Dumbledore regarda avec fierté les presque 50 élèves restant dans la salle, pourtant il savait que plus de la moitié des Serpentard restants rallieraient l'ennemi.

- Je veux que vous preniez pleinement conscience de la décision que vous êtes entrain de prendre. Vous y jouez vos vies. Etes-vous tous certains de vouloir restez ?

Un oui unanime retentit dans la grande Salle et un sourire éclaira le visage du directeur.

- Je suis fier de voir que nous pourrons compter sur vous. Voldemort lancera l'assaut au moment du repas. Malheureusement pour lui, la grande Salle sera vide ou plutôt il n'y aura que nous et les aurors. D'autres seront cachés dans la forêt et divers endroits. Vous serez divisé pour former des groupes sous le commandement de 2 aurors par groupe. Vos « professeurs » devraient arrivés très vite.

Il forma les groupes. Harry se retrouva avec Ron, Hermione, Drago et 2 serdaigle dont la sœur de Parvatie. Il était déjà trop concentré à revoir tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour remarquer et protester sur le fait qu'il soit avec Malefoy. Lorsque les aurors arrivèrent 15 minutes plus tard, les élèves avaient déjà commencés à s'entrainer. Chacun apprenait aux autres des sorts qui pourraient être utiles. Harry s'était mis à l'écart : il ne devait pas montrait la puissance qu'il avait acquise. Il préféra entrer en contact avec sa magie pour la fortifiée encore. C'était une méthode qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre traitant des Templiers. Ceux-ci avaient inventé une nouvelle façon d'augmenté son potentiel magique.

Alors qu'il travaillait sa magie, Tonks et Lupin (qui avait réussit à devenir auror) prirent la direction de son groupe. Ils le laissèrent tranquille sachant qu'il y avait une raison à ce qu'il se soit éloigné. 2h avant le repas, les aurors arrêtèrent les entrainements et demandèrent aux élèves de reprendre leurs forces. Tous se regroupèrent selon les affinités qu'ils avaient mais encore une fois Harry ne bougea pas et continua son propre entrainement. Ceux qui l'observaient de l'extérieur pouvaient le voir dans une transe profonde. Assit en lotus, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux fermés et l'air grave, il dégageait une impression de calme et de force qui apaisait les futurs combattants.

20 minutes avant le repas, Hermione vint finalement le secouer et il ouvrit les yeux déterminés. Chacun se posta et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Silence qui fut brisé 20 minutes plus tard lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant passer une cinquantaine de mangemorts suivant Voldemort.

- Oh mais que vois-je ? Joli comité d'accueil, c'est trop aimable.

- Oh ce n'est rien, ta visite nous est si agréable ! Fut la réponse ironique d'Harry.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Potter… Toujours aussi insolent à ce que je vois.

- Et toi, toujours aussi mégalo. Mon pauvre…

- Que fais-tu ici Tom ? Intervint Dumbledore

- J'ai bien l'intention de prendre le contrôle de cette école et d'en faire mon QG…

- C'est beau de rêver !! Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire gentiment ? Rétorqua Harry

- Oh non ! Mais ça sera plus amusant de tous vous tuer ! Oh, autre chose. Mes chers mangemorts, venez me rejoindre !

10 Serpentard répartis dans les différents groupes avancèrent tout de suite. Deux 6ème années ne bougèrent pas et fixèrent Voldemort effrontément. Harry ressentit au même instant une grande indécision. Il se demandait d'où elle veniat lorsqu'il se souvint d'un article suivant le texte des Templiers.

« Lorsque votre magie aura atteint le niveau maximum ou presque, vous arriverez à sentir les émotions ou les fortes pensées des personnes qui vous sont chères. »

£ C'est donc ça cette peur que je ressens, mais… Qui doit prendre une décision ?... Dray… £

Résistant à l'envie qu'il avait de se retourner, il sentit la résignation gagner son ancien ami puis le vit passer à son côté pour rejoindre le camp ennemi. Il eut quand même le temps de croisé les orbes orageuses de Drago, tout en le regardant il s'interrogea sur l'indécision de celui qu'il pensait mangemort convaincu et soudain un mot lui traversa l'esprit « Pardon… ». Harry en resta interdit puis suivit des yeux le jeune homme blond. £ Pourquoi tu t'escuses et pourquoi tu hésites, tu avais l'air si convaincu hier encore… Pourquoi ?£

Puis Harry ferma son esprit à toutes ses questions qui le perturbaient et le déconcentraient, et se mit en position de combat. Le 1er sort fusa entrainant les autres. La grande Salle se transforma en champ de bataille. 65 mangemorts contre 60 aurors, professeurs et élèves. Chacun se défendait proclamant sa façon de voir les choses meilleure que l'autre… Ron et Hermione étaient dos à dos et battaient de toutes leurs forces. Les victimes commençaient à tomber, plus nombreuses chez les habitants de Poudlard , les mangemorts n'hésitant pas à user d'impardonnables.

Harry réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Voldemort tandis qu'un sort détruisant un vitrail fit comprendre que la bataille était rude à l'extérieur. Le survivant se dressa face à Voldemort qui délaissa l'auror qu'il torturait.

- Peur de rien, Petit Potter…

- Surtout pas de toi !!

Et voilà! Alors votre avis??

Maintenant je souhaiterais votre avis, Hermoni m'a demandé de developper un petit peu plus le perso de Selenn, j'avoue que l'idée me tente alor est-ce qu'il vous plairait de connaitre son histoire?? dans un bonus à la fin ou dans une séquelle extérieure à l'histoire je ne sais pas encore... En tout cas donnez votre avis maintenant et je tente de le faire pour la fin de l'histoire sans rien vous promettre...

Kiss

à la prochain sûrement ce week-end

Mayalin


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde!!

Voici le nouveau chap et dernier je dois dire... Reste l'épilogue et suite à vos demandes, la séquelle sur Selenn qui commence à prendre forme... Je suis désolée je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews... Promis je le fait avec l'épilogue...

Bonne lecture.

Maya

* * *

- Peur de rien, Petit Potter…

- Surtout pas de toi !!

Ils entamèrent un duel, donnant une grande mesure de leur puissance. Les sorts faisaient tremblés la salle. Soudain leurs baguettes furent connectées comme lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait faire casser le fil et se concentrait pour ne pas perdre le duel. Les mangemorts devaient êtres au courant qu'ils ne pourraient plus lâché car à l'instant où le fil d'or relia les baguettes, l'un d'eux se détourna de son combat et lança l'avada kedavra dans le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci ressentit une immense peur ne lui appartenant pas, aperçut une ombre noire se jeté derrière lui et la vit recevoir le rayon vert dans la main. La silhouette se figea, leva doucement sa main à hauteur de ses yeux puis bascula en arrière. La capuche glissa révélant une chevelure blonde qu'Harry reconnut instantanément.

- DRAGO !!

Une haine sans nom prit feu dans son corps alors qu'il regardait le corps de celui qu'il aimait.

- Tu vas me le payer !!

Le feu brillant dans les yeux du jeune homme fit reculer le mage noir tandis que sa baguette perdait l'avantage. Harry faisait avancer la bille d'argent sur le fil d'or, sans effort apparent. La bille finit par toucher la baguette de Voldemort qui explosa dans un grand souffle. Voldemort se trouva projeter à terre, sans défenses. Harry s'approcha de lui doucement.

- Potter, tu es un homme d'honneur, tu ne tuerais pas un homme au sol et sans défenses.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas mais on sentait la crainte poindre derrière le ton assuré. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et sans dire d'autres mots, leva sa baguette.

- Avada Kedavra.

Le ton était neutre, froid et c'est ce qui choqua le plus les personnes des alentours. Voldemort vit, incrédule, le rayon vert se diriger vers lui avant de croisé le regard haineux d'Harry. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit. Au même instant tous les mangemorts hurlèrent et agrippèrent leurs avant bras, avant de tomber à terre. Les aurors les capturèrent.

Harry était indifférent aux cris et se dirigeait vers le corps de Drago. Son cœur lui donnait l'impression de brûler, des larmes qu'il ne sentait pas coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il s'agenouilla et prit les mains de Drago dans les siennes. Elles n'étaient pas encore froides. Il posa son front sur celui du blond.

- Drago… Pourquoi ?... Reviens, j'ai pleins de trucs à te dire et pis faut que tu m'expliques… Dray, et Selenn ? Tu y as penser ?? Reviens… merde… REVIENS !!

Il hurla le dernier mot, fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas la lumière vert et or qui les entoura. Il ne sentit qu'une immense chaleur traverser son corps et passé dans celui de Drago. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Une lumière blanche, c'est tout ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni se qui c'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve ici, lorsque dans un flash il revit Drago tomber. Tout lui revint d'un coup et il se dressa assit dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

- DRAGO !!

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il retomba sur son lit, revoyant sans arrête la terrible scène.

- Enfin réveiller Potter.

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux à cette voix inconnue.

- Zabini… Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'es passé chez l'autre taré, nan ?

Le ton était las, fatigué, on y sentait la douleur.

- Pour donner le change, tu fais plus mal quand t'es au milieu de l'ennemi qu'en face.

- Je vois… Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-J'attends.

Harry vit alors que le Serpentard tenait la main d'une jeune fille rousse.

- Ginny ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est dans le coma depuis la bataille.

L'inquiétude pointait derrière le ton voulu détacher.

- Elle va s'en sortir, enfin je l'espère.

Harry ferma les yeux se retenant d'hurler. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Je vais chercher les autres.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il entendit des pas, la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, ramenant le silence dans l'infirmerie. Harry fit se qu'il avait envie de faire depuis son réveil : Il se roula en boule et pleura. Il pleura la douleur de son cœur et la peur qu'il avait verrouillée au fond de lui avant la bataille. Pomfrey arriva, alerté par ses sanglots. Sans rien dire elle jeta quelques sorts pour vérifier son état de santé puis lui tendit un mouchoir avant de vérifier Ginny et repartir dans son bureau. Peu de temps après Harry entendit des bruits dans le couloir et les portes s'ouvrirent en grand.

-'RY !

Une boule de nerf aux cheveux noirs courut jusqu'au lit où Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- Selenn…

Il la serra contre lui, se remettant à pleurer. Il releva la tête en entendant des pas. Hermione lui sauta au coup entourant la petite fille en même temps.

- Mione.

- Harry, tu nous as vraiment foutu la trouille !!

- Mione, Drago il est… Il est…

Elle lui fit un sourire, prit Selenn et se recula. A cet instant une voix qui fit frissonner Harry le reprit :

- Drago est quoi ?

Harry s'arrêta de respirer. Il était là, debout devant lui, vivant, un véritable sourire illuminant son visage.

- DRAGO !!

Le survivant sauta hors de son lit et se précipita vers le blond avant de s'arrêté à quelques centimètres du blond. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la joue blanche sans osé la touché. La main de Drago prit celle du brun et la posa sur sa joue.

- Oh putain !

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'Harry put prononcer avant de tomber en pleurs dans les bras de Drago qui le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry ne recule et ne sèche ses larmes. Il aperçut alors Ron et Blaise Zabini assit sur le lit de Ginny et qui les regardait sourire aux lèvres.

- Faut vraiment qu'on m'explique quelques trucs, j'capte plus rien là.

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Harry retourna à son lit, trainant Drago dont il n'avait pas lâché là main, derrière lui. Il s'assit, mis Selenn sur ses genoux et la gamine s'endormit sur lui au cours de la conversation qui suivit. Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron.

- Bon. Première question : Quel jour on est ?

- 25 juillet, Répondit Ron

- … J'suis resté dans le coma pendant un mois ?!

- Oui et tu nous as sacrément fait peur, dit Hermione

- … OK. Seconde question.

Il se tourna vers Drago.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas … Enfin j'veux dire je t'ai vu, tu as reçu l'avada, j't'ais vu tombé, comment… Tu peux être là normalement tu devrais être…

Rien que de penser à ce mot, il sentait les larmes lui monté.

- Mort. Dit doucement Drago. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé.

- Mais tu respirait plus, t'étais plus froid que d'habitude, tu me répondait pas…

Les larmes coulaient librement désormais et il baissa la tête.

- On a fait des recherches. Apparemment les pouvoirs qui font que nous sommes les descendants de Gryffondor et Serpentard y sont pour beau coup. Si nous n'avions pas cette puissance rien ne ce serait passé. Mais visiblement tu as réuni toute la magie qui te restait et tu me l'as transmise. Et c'est ce qui a fait redémarrer mon cœur. Enfin il y a une condition pour que ça marche et on en parlera quand tu sortiras.

Harry le regarda, le ton était impératif. Il acquiesça.

- 3ème question : Qui est décédé ?

Les visages se fermèrent. Ron prit la parole d'un ton neutre mais qui cachait le regret et la douleur.

- En prof, il y a Mme Chourave et le professeur Vector. Du côté : des aurors Maugrey et 15 autres. De l'Ordre : Mondigus et deux autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas… Et pour les élèves : 2 Pouffsoufle de 7ème année, 1 Serdaigle de 6ème, 1 Serpentard de 6ème et 2 amis à Ginny.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd, chacun pensant aux disparus qu'il connaissait. Au bout de 10 minutes, Harry reprit la parole.

- 4ème question : Drago, que c'est-il passé pendant les vacances ?

- Mes parents m'ont enfermé dès mon arrivée et j'ai passé 5 jours dans les cachots sans manger. Puis Voldemort est venu et m'a proposé un marché : Je devenais mangemort où il d'en prenait à Selenn et à Toi. J'ai d'abord refusé parce que je sais que tu aurais protégé Selenn mais au bout de ce qu'il a appelé « une infime caresse par rapport à ce qui attends tes 2 amis », j'ai capitulé et j'ai dût reprendre mon rôle, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai failli craqué plus d'une fois mais je voyais vos corps mutilés et pleins de sang alors je n'ai pas céder et finalement il ne vous a pas touché avant la bataille. J'aurais dût en parler à l'autre vieux fou de directeur mais je savais qu'Il l'aurait su. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de vous perdre. Je suis désolé.

Le blond avait baissé les yeux. Harry lui releva le visage et lui fit un sourire qui fit comprendre au Serpentard qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Le brun lui prit la main avant de continuer :

- 5ème question : Pourquoi j'ai pas vu un prof ou Dumbledore se précipité ici dès mon réveil ?

Les 4 jeunes gens eurent un sourire et Hermione prit la parole.

- Drago, Ron et Moi avons « gentiment » demandé à ce qu'on te foute la paix à ton réveil du moins pour quelques jours.

- Gentiment ? répéta Harry dubitatif tandis que les 3 mecs ricanaient.

- On a promis qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal à s'asseoir et à parler s'ils franchissaient cette porte. Enfin ça c'est la façon très raccourci lorsqu'on leur a dit s'était beaucoup plus… détaillé et coloré dans le vocabulaire. Dit Drago

Harry les regarda bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

- Vous… Vous avez menacé les profs ??!

- Oui. Répondit simplement Ron

-… OK… Vous êtes tarés !! Mais bon… Dernière question : Quand est-ce que je sors d'ici ??

La plainte les fit rire.

* * *

Et voilà... Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites?

Donner votre avis.

Bisoux Maya


	7. Epilogue

1 semaine passa, Harry avait appris que les Weasley et plusieurs élèves étaient restés au château. Il avait aussi découvert le faible de Blaise pour Ginny qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Dumbledore avait dût remettre les protections de château à fond pour éviter l'intrusion de journalistes qui voulaient absolument interviewer le survivant malgrès la coonférence qu'il avait déjà donné pour répondre à la demande de la population. Il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui, alors quand il réussit à se retrouvé seul avec ses amis dans la salle sur demande, il poussa un gros « ouf » de soulagement en se jetant sur le canapé. Drago s'installa en le poussant un peu tandis que Ron, Hermione et Blaise prenaient le 2ème canapé qu'ils avaient demandé ( Selenn avait été prise d'assaut par Mme Weasley qui ne la quittait plus). Harry se ralongea sur Drago qui grogna un peu avant de se mettre à jouer avec les cheveux du Brun. Ils se mirent à discuter tous ensembles, quand soudain Drago se rappela quelque chose :

- Au fait 'Ry, on a toujours pas parler.

- Ah euh… Oui.

Drago regarda les 3 autres qui firent un sourire avant de quitter la pièce sous les yeux étonnés d'Harry.

- … Euh. Pourquoi ils partent ?

- Parce que c'est assez perso.

- Gné ??

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui .

- La condition c'est que celui qui offre sa magie soit amoureux comme un fou de l'autre.

Un silence passa.

Un Ange passa.

Voldemort en tutu rose fit ses pointes.

- … Ah.

Harry toujours couché la tête sur les genoux de Drago n'arrivait pas à dire plus. Il était toujours tout rouge.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Bah … Euh… C'est-à-dire que… T'es très mignon et je crois que… Oui.

Drago eut un grand sourire et repris la parole.

- En réalité c'est que la moitié de la condition.

- Hein ?

- L'autre étant que celui qui reçoit la magie soi aussi amoureux de l'autre.

- Hein ?

- 'Tain tu captes pas vite toi !

Drago releva Harry, le tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Après 2 secondes où il crut rêver, Harry répondit au baisé qui s'approfondit. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Harry souffla un « waouh » qui fit rire Drago. Harry se cala dans ses bras ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Hey petit Gryffondor, ça va ?

Harry hocha la tête. Drago commença à parler doucement au brun. Ils parlèrent toute la fin de l'après-midi avant de descendre main dans la main pour aller manger. Quand ils franchirent les portes Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Fred et George se mirent à siffler et à applaudir tandis que Selenn courait vers eux. Drago eut un sourire en voyant Harry rougir.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ils déconnèrent tous ensembles lorsque soudain, pendant une visite à Blaise au chevet de Ginny, Harry se figea.

- 'Ry ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Demanda Drago

Harry ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers Ginny. Il posa ses mains sur le cœur de la jeune fille et une lumière or l'entoura. Ginny inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- GINNY !!

Ce fut un cri unanime, tous se jetèrent sur la jeune fille tandis qu'Harry reculait, regardant interloquer ses mains.

- Il releva la tête vers Drago qui le regardait inquiet.

- Oui ça va .

- Comment t'as fais ?

- Pour être franc aucune idée.

Mme Pomfrey, alertée par les cris de joie, finissait de vérifier que tout aller bien, lorsque Dumbledore entra suivit par Mc Gonagall, Rogue et les Weasley qui se précipitèrent vers Ginny. Après qu'Harry eut expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, Hermione eut une exclamation.

- Mais Harry, pour soigner quelqu'un il faut l'aimer !

Drago se retourna vers Harry qui niait.

- Non, non j'veux bien que ce soit le cas quand j'ai soigné Drago mais là c'est non, non, non !!

- T'as intérêt, siffla Drago

- C'est un nouveau don qui se révèle après que l'Héritier ait utilisé sa magie pour guérir. Désormais, chaque fois qu'une personne présente dans ton cœur sera blessé, tu auras la possibilité de la guérir. Annonça alors Dumbledore

- C'est trop cool ! Fit Ron

Chacun se mit à rire.

2 jours plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle, mangeant dans un joyeux brouhaha. Drago prit les mains d'Harry et Selenn et eut un sourire. Finalement sa vie prenait un tout autre tournant qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il était heureux.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde !

Comme promis j'ai mis en ligne la séquelle de Juste être heureux…

Aller y faire un tour.

Bonne lecture.

Mayalin


End file.
